User blog:UltimateDespairDaniel/UltimateDespairDaniel's Thumbnails
Want to see all of my failed thumbnails all in one place? Now you can as I add in every thumbnail I made. Maybe there might be a few good ones but I doubt it Death Battle Thumbnails Mitsuru vs Weiss.png|First Thumbnail I ever made Minato vs Yu.jpg|Minato vs Yu V1 Minato vs Yu Version 2.jpg|link=Makoto Yuki(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) V2 Minato vs Yu Version 3.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Adachi vs Hazama Version 2.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama Honoka(BlazBlue) Marth vs Flynn.jpg|Marth(Fire Emblem) vs Flynn(Tales of Vesperia) Hinata vs Weiss.jpg|Hinata(Naruto) vs Weiss(RWBY) Bill vs Cthulhu.jpg|Bill(Gravity Falls) vs Cthulhu Lara vs Nathan Version 2.jpg|Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Revya vs Nanashi V2.jpg|Revya(Soul Nomad) vs Nanashi(Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse) Revya vs Nanashi V1.jpg|Revya vs Nanashi V2 Mitsuru vs Weiss.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Weiss Schnee(RWBY) Koromaru vs Amaterasu.jpg|Koromaru(Persona 3) vs Amaterasu(Okami) Laharl vs Neptune V2.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics).jpg|Venom(Marvel) vs Bane(DC Comics) Mao vs Stein.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Stein(Soul Eater) Yu vs Robin.jpg|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Natsu vs Ace.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Portgas D Ace(One Piece) Akira vs N V1.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs N(Pokemon) Demi-Fiend vs Kiibo V1.jpg|Demi-Fiend(Shin Megami Tensei) vs Kiibo(Danganronpa V3) Zer0 vs Genji V3.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) Almaz vs Junpei.jpg|Almaz(Disgaea 3) vs Junpei Iori(Persona 3) Sub-Zero vs Glacius.jpg|Glacius(Killer Instinct) vs Sub-Zero(Mortal Kombat) Shadow vs Dark Pit.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic) vs Dark Pit(Kid Icarus Uprising) Yamato vs Kaiba.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seto Kaiba(Yu-Gi-Oh!) Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon Cyber Sleuth) Natsu vs Samurai.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Yaiba(7th Dragon lll Code: VFD) Kazuya vs Xenovia V3.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) Kazuya vs Xenovia.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Xenovia Quarta(Highschool DxD) V2 Henry vs Nagito.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito(Danganronpa 2) Ryoma vs Xander.jpg|Ryoma vs Xander(Fire Emblem Fates) Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Ike vs Shulk.jpg|Ike(Fire Emblem) vs Shulk(Xenoblade) Kazuya vs Valvatorez.jpg|Kazuya Minegishi(Devil Survivor) vs Valvatorez(Disgaea 4) Futaba vs Chiaki.jpg|Futaba Sakura(Persona 5) vs Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa 2) Makoto Nijima vs Yang Xio Long.jpg|Makoto Nijima(Persona 5) vs Yang Xio Long(RWBY) Jin Kisaragi vs Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Izuru vs Medaka.jpg|Izuru Kamakura(Danganronpa 2) vs Medaka Kurokami(Medaka Box) Hanzo vs Takumi.jpg|Hanzo(Overwatch) vs Takumi(Fire Emblem Fates) Kunimitsu vs Yusuke.jpg|Kunimitsu(Tekken) vs Yusuke Kitagawa(Persona 5) Genji vs Zer0 V2.jpg|Genji(Overwatch) vs Zer0(Borderlands 2) V2 Laharl-Chan vs Neptune Edited.jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Corrin vs Yu.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Aigis vs Noel.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Wilhelm vs Rudol.jpg|Wilhelm(Borderlands the Pre-Sequel) vs Rudol von Stroheim(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Android 18 vs Captain Marvel.jpg|Android 18(Dragon Ball Z) vs Captain Marvel(Marvel) Naoya vs Joseph.jpg|Naoya Toudou(Revelations: Persona) vs Joseph Joestar(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Flonne vs Altis.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) Flonne vs Altis V2.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Altis(Mugen Souls) V2 Altis vs Flonn V3.jpg|Magical Girl Altalt-tistis(Mugen Souls) vs Awakened Angel Flonne(Disgaea D2) Blackstar vs Gundam.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Gundam Tanaka(Dangamronpa 2) Hibiki vs Robin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Elesis vs Akame.jpg|Elesis(Elsword) vs Akame(Akame ga Kill) Nisa vs Ryuto.jpg|Nisa(Hyperdimension) vs Ryuto(Mugen Souls) Haru Okumura vs Ruby Rose.jpg|Haru Okumura(Persona 5) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Satsuki vs Kagura.jpg|Satsuki Kiryuin(Kill la Kill) vs Kagura Mizazuchi(Fairy Tail) Kakashi vs Killua.jpg|Kakashi(Naruto) vs Killua(Hunter x Hunter) Tatsumi vs Naoto.jpg|Tatsumi(Akame ga Kill) vs Naoto Nanaya(BlazBlue) Yang vs Sho copy.jpg|Yang Xio Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Himeno vs Tsuna.jpg|Himeno Akatsuki(Lost Dimensions) vs Tsunayoshi Sawada(Hitman Reborn!) E.N.D vs End.jpg|E.N.D(Fairy Tail) vs The End(Lost Dimensions) Robo-Fortune vs Labrys.jpg|Robo-Fortune(Skullgirls) vs Labrys(Persona 4 Arena) Reaper vs Naoya.jpg|Reaper(Overwatch) vs Naoya(Devil Survivor) Velvet vs Nier.jpg|Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) vs Nier(Nier Replicant) Adachi vs Junko.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Junko Enoshima(Danganronpa) Lost Dimensions vs Danganronpa 3.jpg|Somebody help me.... Fuuko vs Tracer.jpg|Fuuko Amicus(Conception 2) vs Tracer(Overwatch) V1 Fuuko vs Tracer V2.jpg|Fuuko Amicus(Conception 2) vs Tracer (Overwatch) V2 Asuna vs Azura.jpg|Asuna Yuuki(Sword Art Online) vs Azura(Fire Emblem Fates) Yato vs Yuichiro.jpg|Yato(Noragami) vs Yuichiro Hyakuya(Seraph of the End) George vs Aruthur.jpg|George(Lost Dimensions) vs Arthur(Fire Emblem) Metal Sonic vs Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V1 Metal Sonic vs Zero V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 Chie Satonaka vs Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Eliza vs Elizabeth.jpg|Eliza(Skullgirls) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Laharl vs Chou-Chou.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Corrin vs Hibiki.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin V2 Hibiki vs Corrin Female Version .jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin(Female Version) Reaper vs Jason.jpg|Reaper(Persona) vs Jason(Friday the 13th) Mega Lucario vs Renamon.jpg|Lucario(Pokemon) vs Renamon(Digimon) Lucario vs Renamon v2.jpg|Lucario(Pokemon) vs Renamon(Digimon) V2 Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Aigis vs Noel V2.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Black Star vs Bang.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Bang Shishigami(Blazblue) Yuuki vs Jungo.jpg|Yuuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Jungon Torii(Devil Survivor 2) Yamato vs Tsubaki.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Killa vs Velvet.jpg|Killa(Disgaea 5) vs Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) Noctis vs Akira.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum(Final Fantasy XV) vs Akira(Persona 5) Izuru vs Sho.jpg|Izuru Kamukura(Danganronpa 2) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Noire vs Alys.jpg|Noire(Hyperdimension) vs Alys(Mugen Souls) Emizel vs Death the Kid.jpg|Death Emizel(Disgaea 4) vs Death the Kid(Soul Eater) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) Weiss vs Sakuya.jpg|Weiss Schnee(RWBY) vs Sakuya(Stella Glow) Lucina vs Naoto.jpg|Lucina(Fire Emblem) vs Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) Prinny vs King DDD.jpg|Hero Prinny(Disgaea) vs King DDD(Kirby) Rin vs Danny .jpg|Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) vs Danny Phantom Joe vs Hazama.jpg|Joe(Devil Survivor 2) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Alm vs Erza.jpg|Alm(Fire Emblem Echoes) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Yukiko vs Pyrrha.jpg|Yukiko Amagi(Persona 4) vs Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY) Neptune vs Pit.jpg|Neptune(Hyperdimension) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose DB.jpg|Yu Naruma(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) DB Version Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Tico vs Nu 13 V2.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V2 Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) vs Naoto Kurogane(Blazblue) One Minute Melee Thumbnails Asagi vs Neptune.jpg|Asagi(Disgaea) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Megumin vs Louise.jpg|Megumin(KonoSuba: God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World) vs Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière(Familiar of Zero) Stein vs Mao.jpg|Fraken Stein(Soul Eater) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) DBX Thumbnails Ryuji vs Rin.jpg|Ryuji Sakamoto(Persona 5) vs Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) Monokuma vs Teddie.jpg|Monokuma(Danganronpa) vs Teddie(Persona 4) Kokonoe vs Mao.jpg|Kokonoe Mercury(BlazBlue) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) Neku vs Minato.jpg|Neku Sakuraba(The World Ends With You) vs Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki(Persona 3) Odin vs Gundam.jpg|Odin Dark(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Gundam Tanaka(Danganronpa 2) AMERICA.jpg|AMERICA! CC Sadist vs Iris Heart.jpg|CC Sadist(Mugen Souls) vs Iris Heart(Hyperdimension) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose.png|Yu Narkumai(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Favourite Thumbnails Hibiki Kuze vs Takumi Aiba.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Takumi Aiba(Digimon Cyber Sleuth) Henry vs Nagito.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito(Danganronpa 2) Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Futaba vs Chiaki.jpg|Futaba Sakura(Persona 5) vs Chiaki Nanami(Danganronpa 2) Jin Kisaragi vs Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Corrin vs Yu.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Yu Narukami(Persona 4) Altis vs Flonn V3.jpg|Magical Girl Altalt-tistis(Mugen Souls) vs Awakened Angel Flonne(Disgaea D2) Yang vs Sho copy.jpg|Yang Xio Long(RWBY) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Himeno vs Tsuna.jpg|Himeno Akatsuki(Lost Dimensions) vs Tsunayoshi Sawada(Hitman Reborn!) Metal Sonic vs Zero V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 Chie Satonaka vs Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Megumin vs Louise.jpg|Megumin(KonoSuba: God’s Blessing on this Wonderful World) vs Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière(Familiar of Zero) Category:Blog posts